One problem with portable bottle warmers is that a user is required to carry multiple containers such as an insulated flask and a warming container. Also, some portable bottle warmers require electricity to operate and are not environmentally friendly.
Portable bottle warmers are used, for example, to warm a specimen, such as a frozen milk bag, formula prepared from a solvent, or viscous food item. However, with such portable warmers, a user is required to carry both a container for maintaining a warming medium, such as heated water, and a container for directly submerging the specimen in the warming medium.
Such bottle warmers use direct contact between water and the specimen to warm the specimen. This warming process is less sanitary and more timely because the user is required to directly contact the warming medium and the specimen in the submerging and/or removal process.
For instance, frozen milk bags are pre-sterilized. If they are placed in a hot bowl of water or other liquid medium, they are not as sterile as they were intended to be. Therefore, the sterility of the frozen milk bag is compromised.
For the use of frozen milk bags, such a warmer also exposes the specimen to excessively high temperatures. This exposure reduces the total nutrients in the specimen or otherwise affects the quality of a mother's milk.
In addition, many portable bottle warmers are not BPA free, Pthalate free, and dishwasher safe.
Therefore, a need exists in the industry to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.